1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sealing replacement windows and doors and specifically to a replacement window and door sealing fin and method for installing same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Almost every commercial and residential structure has windows and doors. Water damage around such openings is one of the most common factors leading to premature failure in building structures. An original window is generally installed in an opening using a frame with an integrated nailing fin. The fin serves two purposes, to secure the window to the structure and to help prevent the infiltration of water, air, and insects around the window's perimeter. An original door generally has a gap between the door frame and the building structure that defines the door opening. In most cases, there is little or no fin or barrier within this gap that prevents air, water and insect penetration.
In the residential context, there is a fairly standard method for window and door replacement. Regarding windows, this method involves removing the entire window from an opening and replacing it with a replacement window. In the process of removing the window, the nailing fin is also removed or otherwise damaged. Thus, an important protective weather barrier is undesirably eliminated. Unfortunately, the exterior material of the structure often prevents the replacement window from being secured by nailing fins in the same manner as the original window. Rather, when the replacement window is installed, the window is simply placed in the opening, fastened, and sealed with a caulking material. This method, however, is ineffective in preventing water infiltration between the structure wall and the exterior material. Not surprisingly, replacement windows often allow moisture, air, and insects to penetrate interior materials of the structure such as structural framing, sheetrock and drywall. With respect to door replacement, the process of replacing the door involves removing the door and inserting a new door in the same opening from which the original was removed. In most cases, the replacement door is inserted in the same manner as the original, and the gap between door and structure remains.
What is needed is a replacement window and door sealing fin that prevents moisture, air, and insects from penetrating the interior materials of a structure.